


Warmth

by WaspAnon



Series: Skelepreg drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaspAnon/pseuds/WaspAnon
Summary: Sans relaxes on a cold winter evening in front of a space heater.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of my writings, both early on and now, are inspired by art work I see over on tumblr. More often than not its by Skelly, a wonderful friend of mine and the co-owner of our two fan children, Tempus Sans and Herculunum, who I often write about. The particular drawing that inspired this short drabble can be found here:
> 
> http://skelepreg.tumblr.com/post/136521787037/i-put-too-much-work-into-this

Sans sighed quietly to himself in content, snuggling deeper into his bean bag chair, drinking in the warmth coming from the space heater in front of him. Outside was a harder than usual snowstorm which made the windows freezing cold to the touch but here, he was toasty warm and comfortable. He had a larger black hoodie on than his usual blue one to accommodate for his growing baby bump but it was no less soft or warm.

Reaching down, he tucked the red blanket around his legs a bit more before crossing his arms above his belly. Skeletons couldn’t really feel the cold or heat unless they were to the extreme ends of the spectrum though warmth was a bit easier to feel and enjoy than cold. They didn’t really need it though, to survive. Flame monsters, on the other hand, quite obviously needed the warmth and heat to survive and thrive. It was what always made his lover, Grillby, such an oddity in being a flame monster that lived in Snowdin of all places.

This also meant that baby flame monsters, while growing within their parent’s Soul, needed constant warmth and heat in order to grow properly and be healthy. Luckily for Sans, his child was only part flame monster and therefore only needed the heat in order to remain comfortable and to ‘rest’ in a sense. After the minor fiasco in which poor Sans was kept up at night whenever Grillby had to work late due to their baby missing and needing his heat, they invested in the space heater to act as a substitute and it worked like a charm.

He could feel the little Soul within him soaking in the warmth and moving about, sending him fragmented thoughts and emotions. It had started doing it not too long ago and it gave him a little thrill each time it happened.

_’Warm. Warm Happy Love. Love Love Love’_

The skeleton laughed softly, his own Soul sending a wave of thoughts and emotions back to his little one. _‘Love you too, baby blue. Love you so much and I haven’t even held you yet.’_ He yawned and glanced at the clock on the wall. He had time for a nap before Grillby came home from work and dinner was ready. Leaning his head back, he was lulled to sleep by the warmth and the feeling of his ‘Baby blue’ resting safely inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, feedback, or wish to read more of what I've written before it's put up on AO3, feel free to check my writing tag over at thewaspanon.tumblr.com


End file.
